Autism/Transcript
Transcript 2007 Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby 2016 Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is eating lunch in the school cafeteria with Moby. TIM: And then I told the guy, "It's pretty handy that I know sign language." Moby looks at Tim blankly. TIM: Get it, cuz "handy?" Moby continues to stare at Tim. TIM: Oh, never mind. MOBY: Beep. Moby gives Tim a letter. Tim reads from the typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, One of our classmates has autism, but we’re not really sure what that means. Can you help us out? From, Raymond and Bonnie. Hey guys. Autism is a condition that disrupts the brain's development. It affects how someone sees and understands the world. An image shows a side view of the brain in a child’s head. The child is looking at a red cherry, but his brain pictures the cherry, a cherry tree, a red balloon, a red airplane, a strawberry, and a tongue licking a strawberry ice cream cone. MOBY: Beep. TIM: The physical causes aren’t well understood. An autistic brain doesn’t necessarily look special in any way. An image shows the side view of the child’s brain. TIM: The main difference we can see is in their behavior. Especially in how they relate to other people. An animation shows a doctor holding a picture book. The boy is looking at pictures of cherries and a strawberry. MOBY: Beep. TIM: People with autism face challenges with communication. For some, it’s pretty minor: like they might take everything literally. So it’s hard to understand figures of speech or sarcasm. An animation shows two people talking. A speech bubble above the first person reads "Time flies!" A thought bubble above the second silhouette shows a clock with wings surrounded by question marks. TIM: Some may experience context blindness. They struggle to understand how different situation may call for different kinds of behavior. An animation shows the first person smiling with the text in the speech bubble above them saying "Hi!" The second person looks confused and the thought bubble above their head shows the text "Hey?" and "Greetings?" The thought bubble then changes to show two hands high-fiving with question marks in the background. It changes again to show the two people hugging, surrounded by question marks. TIM: But for others, the difficulties are more extreme. Finding the right words, or trying to speak at all, can be a struggle. An animation shows a blank speech bubble with a blinking cursor above the second person's head. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, autism affects people in very different ways. That's why doctors call it autism spectrum disorders, or ASD. An image shows the faces of five children of different genders and races above a strip that shows the spectrum of colors. TIM: Each person has a different combination of symptoms. And each symptom can have varying degrees of severity. Some researchers think ASD is actually many different disorders. But with overlapping traits. An animation shows overlapping circles of different colors. It reads "ASD" where they intersect in the center.. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, issues like with expressing and interpreting emotions. A person with ASD might not pick up on social cues. An animation shows two teammates on the sidelines of a basketball game. One of the girls tries to high five the other, who stares and doesn't return her high five.. TIM: Body language, gestures, and even physical contact can lead to confusion. Images show a figure standing with its hands on its hips, a face with a raised eyebrow, and someone touching a girl's back. TIM: Outwardly, they may seem detached or unemotional. But that doesn’t mean they’re not sensitive to their surroundings. An animation shows the owl with the blank expression looking away and then facing forward in the tree. TIM: In fact, the opposite is more often true. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Many people with ASD have trouble ignoring sensory input. They can’t filter out loud noises, bright colors, odors, or lots of motion. Which can lead to constant anxiety. An animation shows the basketball player below a red thought bubble filled with images associated with the basketball game: a cheerleader waving pompoms, a bouncing basketball, popcorn popping, hands clapping, a pair of smelly socks, and the referee blowing a whistle. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, familiarity provides some comfort. A set routine can help someone with ASD feel more relaxed. An animation shows a boy staring at his lunchbox with a thought bubble above his head showing a sandwich and a green apple. He opens the lid and sees a sandwich and a green apple inside. TIM: So can focusing on hobbies or special interests. Like being super into trains or sports stats or a certain video game. An animation shows the same boy playing with a train set and adding trees to the layout. TIM: For others, repetitive movements have a soothing effect. Like snapping. An animation shows the boy sitting at a bus stop and snapping his fingers. TIM: These behaviors can make it hard to fit in with us neurotypicals. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That’s the term for people who aren’t on the autistic spectrum. Because it’s not about being normal or abnormal. We’re just different. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You can help by being sensitive to those differences. Classmates with ASD might need lots of personal space. They may not want to hug or make eye contact, and that’s fine. You may need to speak clearly and steadily to be understood. Being patient will always help your friend feel more at ease. An animation shows children eating lunch in a school cafeteria. A boy comes over and two children move over to make room for him at the table. A girl talks to him and he responds to her. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well remember, autism affects everyone in different ways. Some people might need full time assistance to help them with everyday tasks. While others go to school, get jobs, and raise families just like anyone else. A split screen shows an image of a group playing a game in a circle, and another image of a backpack, a briefcase, and a father lifting his child up in the air. TIM: Structured classes and therapy can help them reach those goals. An animation shows a teacher working with an autistic child using images on an easel. The top image shows a smiling person holding a "Get Well Soon!" balloon high-fiving another smiling person lying in a hospital bed. The bottom image shows the same scene except the person holding the balloon is waving sadly and the person in the hospital bed isn't smiling. The child points at the second image. MOBY: Beep. TIM: It’s actually more common than you might think. Tens of millions of people around the world have ASD. For reasons we still don’t understand, it affects more boys than girls. An image shows a map of the world covered with figures of boys and girls. Some of the figures, mostly boys, are highlighted. TIM: And no one is exactly sure of the causes. Our genes play a role. Factors in the womb are probably also involved. An animation shows a brain in a boy’s head partitioned into three sectors of a pie chart. Images of a question mark, a strand of DNA, and a baby in the womb are shown in the pie chart. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, not everyone in the ASD community thinks we need to find a cure. Instead, we should just learn to value their unique perspectives. Take Temple Grandin, the animal scientist. An image shows Temple Grandin on her farm. TIM: As a high school student, she built a squeeze machine to calm herself when she was feeling overwhelmed. An image shows Temple Grandin laying on her stomach inside her squeeze machine. As she pulls a string, the sides of the machine gently squeeze her torso. TIM: It was inspired by the metal chutes ranchers use to medicate cattle. The squeezing action seemed to comfort them. An animation shows a cow inside a metal chute. TIM: Grandin realized that she connected with how animals think and feel. She used that insight to develop more humane ways to handle livestock. Farmers around the world have adopted Dr. Grandin’s ideas. An animation shows Temple Grandin on a farm. A cow looks at her and she reaches out and pats its head. A thought bubble appears above her head showing a long line of livestock walking down a ramp. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Yeah, the world is a better place when we embrace our differences. MOBY: Beep. Moby reaches out to hug Tim. TIM: Me? Um, no thanks. I’m fine. MOBY: Beep. Tim picks up his lunch tray and walks away. Moby’s arms extend to reach Tim and wrap around him like a snake. TIM: You know what? It is kind of calming. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts